callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Five"
"Five" is the second of three zombie maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map is unlocked after finishing the campaign on any difficulty or typing in "3ARC UNLOCK" on the computer in the main menu, and it is set in the Pentagon. Characters "Five" features four significant real-life figures from the Cold War era: *John F. Kennedy - 35th President of the United States (1961–1963) *Robert McNamara - U.S. Secretary of Defense. (1961–1968) *Fidel Castro - Prime Minister of Cuba (1959–1976), President of Cuba (1976–2008) *Richard Nixon - U.S. Presidential Candidate (1960), 37th President of the United States (1969–1974) This marks the first time in the Call of Duty franchise that the President of the United States, as well as a Prime Minister, are playable characters. Rooms Boardroom This room contains 4 windows and two sections of wall that can be broken down. It contains the Quick Revive machine and a telephone required for the musical easter egg. It also contains a teleporter, the Olympia, and M14 available for purchase off the wall, both for 500 points. Hallway This room is the only one that connects to the starting room. It contains two windows and two sections of wall that can be broken down. It also contains the first elevator which takes the player down to the war room. This room also has Speed Cola, and a MPL able to be purchased of the wall for 1000 points. First Elevator To access it, one must remove a barricade blocking it (costing 1000 points). Trips up and down cost 250 points. Zombies can get into the elevator to attack you and your teammates. There is little room to navigate in the elevator, so even a few zombies getting in can be devastating. War Room This room is the biggest actual room in the level, split into different sections. The first elevator takes the player to the top floor of the War Room which contains four windows, an MP5K and PM63 (1000 points each), and the Double Tap Root Beer machine. The player must then buy access to the bottom floor of the war room for 1000 points. The bottom floor is divided by a barrier that must be bought for 1250 points. It also contains the Juggernog machine, a Stakeout (1500 points), and the second elevator that takes the player down to the lab area. This room is connected to the bunker and contains the four switches that must be flipped to raise the DEFCON level. It also contains a teleporter. It also contains the trap box that can be placed in your inventory and later used in the top floor metal detectors. Second Elevator This elevator is much larger than the first and has a window on each level to make camping in the elevator more difficult. It also faces different ways depending on which level it's on. This elevator, like the first, cost 250 points to use between trips. Zombies can swarm players in this elevator easily as well. Lab Area This area is made up of hallways and rooms and is accessed by the elevator from the War Room. It contains the power switch and a telephone required for the musical easter egg. Once the Lab Area is accessed, gas zombies will spawn, teleporters and Perk-a-Cola machines will be activated, the DEFCON level can be changed, and the path to the Bunker is available. The area itself contains several teleporters. The M16 and the AK-74u (1200 points each) can also be purchased in the Lab Area. Testing Room This room seems to have been a testing room as there is a pig and some human corpses, very similar to the Nova 6 test subjects in Rebirth. Claymores and a Mystery Box spawn are located here. It also contains two windows, and several doors. Weapons Testing Room This room seems to be used for Testing, as there is an unusable Winter's Howl there. There is one Mystery Box spawn and the Bowie Knife is located in there. This room is closer to the Teleporters that return them to the same floor level of the Labs, albeit on the other side of the Labs. Conference Room The 115 Clearance Room is attached to the War Room and can be accessed once the power is turned on and DEFCON switches are lowered to 5. It contains one of the telephones required for the musical easter egg and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. It also contains two windows and a teleporter. It is seen in the Level U.S.D.D. when Mason talks to John F. Kennedy. Weapons M14: 500 Points. Useful in early-mid rounds because of high power and accuracy. Although sometimes it can be a bit of a problem at close range due to the fact that it's semi- automatic with a small magazine. Powerful at long ranges, and medium range if aiming at the head. Olympia: 500 Points. Somewhat useful in early rounds. Frequent reloading and puny 2 round ammo capacity can be problematic. Has a steep drop in power during early-mid rounds, which can lead to constant reloading that will also lead to the player being swarmed. MPL: 1000 Points. A useful weapon in early-mid rounds. High fire rate and low damage per bullet can lead to the player racking up a mass of points. But it is still capable of chopping down the zombies. It's relatively small magazine and high fire rate leads to your ammo reserve being chewed through quickly. MP5K: 1000 Points. Very useful in early-mid rounds. It features high damage per bullet, a moderate fire rate, and relatively large magazine. It is capable of mowing zombies down. However, as rounds progress the MP5K will become weaker, taking a whole magazine to kill a couple of zombies, meaning ammo will be depleted quickly. PM63: 1000 Points. A useful weapon in early-mid rounds. It too features low damage per bullet, and a high rate of fire, meaning points are easily racked up. It's mere 20 round magazine and extremely high fire rate can be problematic, and constant reloading can possibly prove fatal. Not as effective as the MP5K, but a fairly capable weapon. Stakeout: 1500 Points. An extremely useful weapon in middle rounds. It's high power will make 1 shot kills very easy during middle rounds, making it a valuable weapon for guarding windows. It's major flaw is it's very long reload, which can prove fatal more often than not. A slow drop in power occurs as the mid rounds progress. M16: 1200 Points. A weapon of questionable use in middle rounds. Although powerful and accurate at long/mid range, it's 3 round burst fire rate will make this weapon a very poor choice for close range encounters, making it very easy for a player to get swarmed while using this. AK-74u: 1200 Points. A relatively useful weapon in middle rounds. It does not particularly excel at long ranges, but proves it's worth as a very mobile weapon with high power, making it useful for run and gun strategies. This gun can also hold its own at close range. Bowie Knife: 3000 Points. A pricey, but useful investment. It does not take up any weapon slots, and is a one-hit kill up to round 12. Using this can rack up a mass amount of points, but is not recommended for use against a horde of zombies, as one can find himself easily swarmed. Frag Grenades: 250 Points. A relatively useful investment. Although not useful as a main weapon, it useful as it can make crawlers reliably, buying time to allow purchasing weapons/ammo, reviving downed players, buying perks, etc. Claymores: 1000 Points. A worthy investment. Useful for camping strategies as an extra defense. Always refilled at the beginning of each round. One must be careful as to not accidentally lure a crawler intentionally made into a placed claymore, should any remain. Mystery Box Weapons - 950 Points. Thief Round In "Five", a thief round will occur some time after round 6, as long as the power has been turned on. After the first appearance, the thief round will occur from then on every 6-8 rounds. Like the Hellhounds, this is a special round with no regular zombies. Unlike the Hellhounds, the Thief cannot down the player. The thief will chase after the player, and upon catching them, will take the gun the player has equipped. This can be excruciating in later rounds, especially if the player has a high-powered and/or pack-a-punched gun equipped. The thief will run around through the teleporters, until reaching the teleporter which brings the player to the starting room, upon which the thief vanishes. The player can kill the thief and take his or her gun back, or fail and see their guns disappear. They are also not attracted to monkey bombs. One way to slow them down is to shoot them in the leg,, or aim for the head if you trust your marksmanship. Killing the thief will result in a max ammo and a power up. Not killing him will only result in a max ammo. Killing the thief before he takes the player's weapon also unlocks an achievement/trophy. In addition, killing him before he takes away your weapon will trigger a Bonfire Sale, an event that acts the same way as a Fire Sale and also opens the Pack-a-Punch room and cuts the price on it to 1,000 points. He will only appear after 'the power is turned on. It is best to find which player the thief is chasing so that player can run around on the middle floor. Other players, if they can see him, can shoot him down without being at risk of any weapons being taken. For an easy guide to get the trophy/achievement "Hands Off the Merchandise", go to the article. DEFCON Another major gameplay element of this map is the DEFCON ('Defense Readiness Condition) feature. In the main room of the Pentagon, there are a series of switches that will raise the Pentagon's DEFCON level. After hitting four switches, and putting the Pentagon at DEFCON 5, a secret "panic room" will open up. This room contains the Pack-a-Punch machine. The Pack-a-Punch room will close after all players leave the room. To open it again, the DEFCON must be raised to five again. The room will remain open as long as one player is in the room. The DEFCON system is the only way to access the Pack-a-Punch on this map. However, one may access this room if they are lucky enough for the teleporter to teleport them there instead of the lab, this occurs when a small image of the pack-a-punch machine is seen in the red teleporter image. Strategies Note that all strategies tend to be most effective if at least 1-2 players have a headset. Elevator Tactic (best performance with four players): '''Proceed as most zombie players do in the earlier rounds. Use knife and pistol rounds to keep zombies out of windows. Buying the Olympia or M14 is optional, but the M14 may be more useful because it has a far greater range, an 8 round magazine, and a fast reload. At round four or five, open the door to the hallway that houses the first elevator. You can buy and replace your pistol with an MPL, which proves relatively useful at this time, or skip it altogether to save points. Fight off zombies as long as possible, but when you are being overrun, gather the team (excluding downed players) and take the elevator down. Buy the MP5K (1000) off the wall to the right once you exit the elevator, and save up to clear the barricade blocking the stairs to the main level of the middle room, unless you or someone else has enough money to open it up. If you have 2500 or more points, go down to the second elevator and buy the Stakeout, conveniently located right next to the elevator. Gather the team and head down to the lab. Assuming you have not made the last zombie a crawler, turn the power on and find the random box before the zombies start to come, which will happen relatively fast, depending on the amount of zombies that you left upstairs before going down, Go back to the elevator. Have one person guard the window in the back, while two guard the front. The last person stands next to the elevator switch so it reads "press and hold X/O" and face the front, shooting zombies. The elevator can only be activated when facing it, and will not go up/down if players or zombies are blocking the door. When the team is being overrun, the "elevator man" will send them up, allowing the team to revive downed players, reload guns, and let the shock of a close call die down. Players can alternate on who stays near the switch to equal the amount of points gained. Between rounds make several crawlers, or have the player in the back lock a zombie with the window by building the barrier as a zombie breaks it apart. Step back if zombie tries to break through and hit the player. The other players go to the random box. Once the rest of the players are done at the Mystery Box, one player will switch with the person holding the window while they go to the mystery box. If a thief round has commenced, try to keep the team on the move, doing your best not to get cornered, and keep sustained fire on the thief, he may end up taking one of your guns, and/or your teammates guns and then disappear if you don't manage to kill him, if this happens consider buying a weapon off the wall closest to you, or the mystery box if it's close enough, and head back for the elevator. This tactic works well from rounds 5-15. Then it is recommended to switch to the Pack-a-Punch tactic. Try for headshots, make sure no zombie gets into the elevator, beware of the Gas Zombies, and you should be able to hold your ground until you need to head for the PaP room. Note that this strategy takes communication, and cooperation in order to make it farther into the game, and into the PaP room, if you are playing with others that do not cooperate by killing zombies in a window another player already has covered, and leaving others that are not even downed behind by using the elevator, you will most likely not make it far. '''Pack-a-Punch Room Tactic: Try to make crawlers before you head up to the middle floor, to buy some time for other players to hit the DEFCON switches to unlock the PaP room. Once this is done, have everyone teleport to the PaP room. Once your team, or the members that have enough money have Pack-a-punched a weapon, you can kill the crawler. Once the new round commences, have two players guard the front entrance with high powered Punched weapons such as assault rifles and LMGs and Wonder Weapons. One player should have a Punched crossbow to be used as a monkey bomb in case things start to get sticky. Revive any downed players while reloading. The other two watch the back two windows with shotguns or assault rifles. It is recommended for the players in the front to face claymores backwards (allowing them to have a back up plan if players are being pushed back while reloading). Your claymores can only hurt you, and only you can blow up your own claymores. Other player's claymores can't hurt you. Do not abandon your post! Greedy players get teams killed. Crawlers and locking widows are recommended to reach the Mystery Box between rounds and to upgrade them. When the thief comes, try not to panic; if one of your weapons is not upgraded, then switch out to that weapon and fire on the thief, to ensure he doesn't steal your valuable gun. If both are upgraded, switch to the gun that is less effective, and try to kill him. At this point, perk sodas will help immensely, particularly Juggernaut, conveniently located right outside the PaP room. Kiting Tactic (best alone, with a small group, or with a competent four-player team): If playing alone, stockpile points up to around round four or five and then break open the door and head down the elevator. Upon reaching the control room, grab the MP5K and pick off more zombies for one or two rounds. Afterwards, clear all the debris barriers throughout the main room and, if still packing points, grab the shotgun off the elevator door wall. For as many rounds as players wish, they can run around the circular room indefinitely, hugging the wall when possible and staying clear of any zombies beginning to exit the broken windows. While running, players can quickly turn around and blast away for points, while having plenty of ammo available with the shotgun still sitting on the wall, able to be quickly grabbed when needed. It is recommended to create a crawler around round eleven or ten to enter the elevator and head downstairs for power. This is vital because players WILL need jugger-nog due to the occasional zombie swipe that lands on players when kiting. Also, pack-a-punching the shotgun will prove useful for kiting as well when reaching later rounds. Make crawlers whenever needed to grab weapons from downstairs, but be sure to be in the main room upon round start. For multi-player parties, follow the previous strategy, but be sure to have all players sticking together running and gunning so as not to have zombies approach from both sides and making quick cornering. However, one player or two can camp out at the pack-a-punch door with automatic weapons or a decent shotgun to draw some zombies off course to ease some weight off running player's backs. Be sure to grab ANY available power-ups that can be quickly grabbed, but if any power-ups swamped in any matter, whether it be surrounded by 3 zombies, don't bother getting it. One second of grabbing that power-up can lead to a quick surround and failure. This tactic is quite flexible, as when players do get downed, remaining players can continue to kite and blast, but reviving should be uncommon, as players rarely have time to revive, but is still possible, especially when done with a player wielding a wonder weapon, more preferably the Ray Gun or Winter's Howl. Venture away from the stairs as much as possible, as it is a complete deathtrap. Pack-a-Punch Kiting Tactic (best done with 1-2 players, or with a competent four-player team): Similar to the Kiting Tactic, players will need to have enough points to turn on the power, as well as enough points to open any barrier in the control room (room after the first elevator). When a large amount of points are gained, players can create a crawler so they can take the second elevator to the labs. At this point, they can access the power (required), claymores (required) and Mystery Box (optional). Players will need a high mobility weapon for this tactic; the MP5k and Stakeout are good choices as ammo can be found in the control room. Before the start of each round, activate all DEFCON switches except the one closest to the teleporter in the middle of the control room. When the round begins, hit the final DEFCON switch and run to the teleporter. This takes the player(s) to the Pack-a-Punch room. For about 30 seconds, no zombie is able to enter the room (not even through the windows). The player(s) then set up claymores at the closed double doors. When the doors open, the players throw all the grenades they have, kill any crawlers, and run around the lower perimeter of the control room. Trivia *The Theif could be considerd a zombie due to its strange sounds that it makes *If a player is downed on one floor, and his/her teammate(s) take an elevator up/down, they can see the zombies in the level that they are downed in disappear into a ball of electricity, presumably respawning in the level that the rest of the team is in. *There is a rumor, where, if the player kills the pig in the lab level of the map, it will make the next round harder than it normally would be. However, this has not been proven to be true. *When all of the players get downed and the match ends, a ball of red energy appears on each player resembling the teleporters, perhaps hinting that they will survive. *In the cutscene the characters discuss the Cuban Missile Crisis. *The name refers to both the DEFCON levels (of which there are five) and the sides of the Pentagon. *This map, like Kino der Toten and Der Riese, includes a Teleporter. Unlike Der Riese, however, the player does not need to pay for trips through the teleporters, and the player can walk right into them. Zombies can also go through teleporters, unharmed. *The opening quote "our capacity to retaliate must be, and has to be massive, to deter all forms of aggression" by Kennedy was originally from John Foster Dulles, the United States Secretary of State under President Eisenhower, where the actual quote was "our capacity to retaliate must be, and is massive, to deter all forms of aggression". *Even though in third-person the player looks like they are long-sleeved, in first-person view the player's wrist and hands are bare, most noticeable when you dive to prone, further more when the player knifes they can see a green short sleeve shirt, the same one worn by Mason, Woods and Bowman in Payback. *This is the first zombie map to take place in the United States. *If the player tries to enter the panic room before going through the DEFCON levels, the player will be denied access and the text: "115 Clearance Required" will appear at the bottom of the screen. This is reference to Ununpentium, also known as Element 115 which might imply that the Pack-a-Punch Machine uses Ununpentium. *In the hallway, there are several pictures referencing Call of Duty: World at War, such as a plaque mentioning the battle of Peleliu, and Sgt. Roebuck at the Battle of Peleliu. *This map is not on the Wii version. *Kino der Toten and "Five" both have roaming mystery boxes meaning they will always be in a different spot every time the game starts. The box has appeared in the starting room on rare occasions. *It is the first map where players can destroy a barrier by breaking windows. *"Five" is the first map since Zombie Verruckt which is entirely indoors. Not only is the map indoors, but the zombie spawns also. *Out of the 4 playable characters, Fidel Castro is the only one who is still alive today. *During the opening cut-scene, on the wall of weapons there is a ray gun to the right of the bowie knife. *The reason the player needs to lower the DEFCON level to open the panic room is because the room would be locked down when the DEFCON level is increased. *If you look closely while lowering the DEFCON levels, the text will say 'death-con '''instead of DEFCON. *There are clocks on the wall where you spawn. They show New York, Hong Kong, Hanoi, and Moscow's time. The time shown is correct. *Unlike the other zombie maps the four characters do not represent all factions in the game. (Castro is Cuban and the rest are American, meaning the Vietcong and Russians remain unrepresented.) *Although the upper floor and the middle floor looks like the one from U.S.D.D., the lower labs is based on the lab in Rebirth Island. *On the wall next to the MPL is a picture of Major John Plaster who provided work for ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. *In the first floor of the map (where you start off) there are two metal detectors turned traps that cannot be used even with the power on. This being because you need to find the missing part to each trap. One is on the second floor close to the shaft elevator leading to the lab, another in a room in the labs that is the closest to the shaft elevator. It is located in a locker. A player can hold up to one part of a tra p at a time. *There are three red telephones on this map. One at the start at the game close to Quick Revive, another in the lab the same room as where to turn on the electricity. The last telephone is in the room where the Pack-A-Punch machine is located. Once all telephones are activated "Won't Back Down" by Eminem will start to play,music video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSnJ4VU_OKA *There is a television above each mystery box location, this can be used to locate the mystery box. *In the panic room, there is a picture of Richtofen (the same one from Kino der Toten) and the empty picture from the same map as well. *There are also news boards with work connected to the zombies. *This is the only Nazi Zombie map that has glass over windows. Although this is only at the beginning, once the glass breaks it goes back to wooden boards. *If two or more players go through a teleporter at the same time ALL the players who ran through the teleporter will need to be revived. this can be catastrophic if on later levels as all perks will be lost. *The loading screens for the zombie maps usually have quotes, One of them says "Manhattan DOWN!!!" this may mean the zombies have invaded New York as well. *There is a Death Machine on top of a shelf in a room on the lowest level. You can of course not obtain the Death Machine there. *Five, just like Kino der Toten, will randomly choose your character when playing solo so you can play as every character. But when playing Multiplayer the color of the score counter indicates the character you are playing as. If your score is colored white, you are playing as John F. Kennedy, if it is blue, you are playing as Robert McNamara, if it is yellow, you are playing as Richard Nixon, and if it is green, you are playing as Fidel Castro. *There is a glitch that when in Multiplayer and all characters die and come back to Wave 1 again Player 2 might be missing his gun and when he shoots it will quickly appear and then go back down like you are switching weapons. This also occurs in Kino der Toten and can be stopped by doing an action that involves your weapon like pressing Y. *There is glitch that has been done on the PS3 and Xbox 360. If two players dive at each other, and collide head-on, both players will be downed, if done and timed correctly, that is. This is very humorous when done in early rounds, as two players will instantly be downed, even when no zombies have even been close to breaking in to the room, doing this frequently may be an annoyance to others though. There is not much of a risk of this happening in later rounds, because things will be much more hectic, leaving no time to mess around. *John F. Kennedy, in one of his quotes from 'Five', references the 'Warren Report', the federal inquest that (ambiguously) identifies Oswald as the lone assassin in Kennedy's assassination in Dallas, Texas. *One of Nixon's quotes " No Mr. Hippie, I expect you to die." is a reference to Goldfinger, a film that came out during the course of the game. *In a room on the lowest floor there is a winter's howl on a table with work tools surrounding it. This strongly implies that the Winter's Howl was manufactured at the Pentagon. There is also a death machine on a shelf nearby in the same room. *The same pictures of a zombie and hellhound from Der Riese are located in a room. This is odd as there are no hellhounds in "Five". *"Five" is considered the most difficult zombie map yet, due to the map being mainly comprised of narrow spaces, much in a similar fashion to Verruckt. *There IS a three gun glitch in this map. It requires claymores and, if luck allow it, many points. The player should buy claymores, and then put a gun into the Pack-A-Punch machine. Then, the player goes through the teleporter and but a gun off of a nearby wall (e.g. AK-74, M14) then the player walks through the teleporter back to the PaP. When you reach your gun in the PaP, switch to claymores and while switching pick up your gun. You will have three guns now. (If you are worried you don't have enough time, or don't land in a good room with a gun, go back, pick up the PaP'd gun, and try again.) Quotes Video 300px300px|left Category:Levels